Pony Rangers Jungle Fury
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: After hearing about where the new Element Ranger came from. Scootaloo, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle goes in and come out as a new team of Pony Rangers.
1. Enter Jungle Fury

**Pony Rangers Jungle Fury**

**Phantom Fan 21**: This Power Ranger crossover take place in the same world as my Element Pony Rangers but it take part some time during the second season I haven't got to yet. Also the Rangers teams adventures happen at different time. Here one, This first chapter take place some time after Twilight regain her Ranger Powers. The Element Rangers have no idea about the Jungle Fury Pony Rangers, though the three rangers know the Element Rangers. Here a little of the plot,

While searching for their cutie marks, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo venture into the Everfree Forest and find a strange cave. Inside tells a story about a war long before Celestia's time and with their new powers they become the Pony Rangers Jungle Fury.

* * *

It was a normal day in Ponyville. The papers just spoke of the Element Rangers defeated another monster. The CMC was reading the paper liking the rangers more and more. They like the rangers so much, that they wanted be rangers themselves. They offend pretend to be Rangers. But one day all that playing became real.

They were about to try another dangerous stunt that Scootaloo thought of when Sweetie Belle spoke up.

"Huh, Scootaloo? Are you sure this is a good idea?" She ask.

"Of course and just to be safe I decide we'll do free-falling a few feet from the ground." Scootaloo said.

"Ya call this a few feet?" Apple Bloom ask plainly looking over the cliff they were on.

They were ten feet from the bottom and the was a haystack at the bottom as well.

"Come on it not that high!" Scootaloo brush off.

"I don't know about this one Scootaloo.", Sweetie Belle said, "I think we need a safe idea."

"No way! As Cutie Mark Crusaders we have to find our Cutie Marks by doing something extreme." Scootaloo said.

"This is a little to extreme if ya ask me." Apple Bloom said.

"Come on girls, you what your cuties marks don't you?" Scootaloo ask.

"Fine, but if we get hurt, I blame you!" Apple Bloom said as Sweetie Belle nods.

"Ok, then let get to it!" Scootaloo shouted and jump.

Sweetie and Apple Bloom watch as Scootaloo try to pull off air moves but was fall to fast. She land in the hay and pop out. She look at her flank and saw it was still blank. Then a small rock hit her head and look up. Apple Bloom's and Sweetie Belle's weight was too much for the cliff to hold and it broke, casing the two and some rocks to fall on her.

* * *

A little bit later, after having Twilight heal them, they were walk though Ponyville looking for a way to get their Cutie Marks when Snap and Snails ran up.

"Hey Everypony! We got an idea of who the Rangers are!" Snip said.

"Oh boy, don't they ever give up?" Sweetie Belle ask.

For months Snip and Snails had been trying to find put who the Element Pony Rangers are and fail many times. They claim they have a clue? Apple Bloom already knew one of the Rangers was her sister but agree not to tell, not even Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.

"We heard that the Rangers come from the Everfree Forest." Snip said.

"No they did not.", Apple Bloom said, "They come from Canerlot. The paper said that the Princess was the one to send them here."

"How do you know? I heard the newest Ranger came out of the Everfree Forest after the Green Ranger went back to being evil." Snip said.

"Yeah, back to being evil." Snails repeat.

"If you read the papers, the Evil Green Ranger is a Pegasus, the Good Green Ranger was a Unicorn.", Apple Bloom told them, "Plus the Princess clearly states that the New White Ranger was an ally."

"Yeah, Yeah, so what? We are still going to find out who they are." Snip said and walk away.

The CMC roll their eyes. They were never going to give up. Still what they said about the New White Pony Ranger got them thinking. Apple Bloom already had a guess who it was but the other two didn't.

"Well, girls, I can't believe I'm saying this, but let go into the Everfree Forest." Scootaloo said.

"What?!", Apple Bloom ask surprise, "Why? All we know is that Zecora live there reform."

"Maybe she can help us learn a little about the Rangers. I mean I don't want to know who they are, but maybe learn more about the White Ranger." Scootaloo answer and ran off.

The other two sign and follow her.

* * *

A little while later, the three Fillies were walking though the Everfree Forest trying to find Zecora home. They were having no luck and were lost.

"Come on girls, I'm sure it this way." Scootaloo said.

"Scootaloo, you do know we are lost right?" Sweetie Belle ask.

"And do you even know why Zecora live in the Everfree Forest?" Apple Bloom added.

"No" Scootaloo admitted.

They sign, they were lost and had no way to tell other where they were. Even if they did, their sisters well yell at them. Well, Apple Bloom's and Sweetie Belle's sister will. Scootaloo doesn't have one though she see Rainbow as a Sister. They try to find away out of the forest and surprise come to a cave they never seen before.

"Where did this thing come from?" Apple Bloom ask.

"Don't know, but it might have something about the White Ranger and we might get are cutie marks for finding a secret that no pony know was here!" Scootaloo said and walk inside.

"Come on Sweetie Belle, we better make sure she doesn't get hurt." Apple Bloom said and they ran to catch up with their friend.

As they work though they saw some strange picture of many animals fighting some even stranger creatures. Once they reach the end they saw three big cats that was color Red, Blue, and Yellow. That confuse them, whiling all the other animals was the same color as the walls of the cave, these ones were in three colors. Then they heard three loud roars coming from the cave. They look around trying to figure out where it came from.

"Um, Girls? You think this will be a time to get out of here?" Sweetie Belle ask.

"Yeah, good call." Scootaloo agree.

They started to walk back to the cave entrances when they spotted three Timber Wolves.

"Uh oh." Sweetie Belle said as they back away.

They back until they touch the wall. They were trap and about to be eating if it wasn't for the three roars they heard earlier sound again. They watch as three big color cats that look to be mist-like and fight off the Timber Wolves. Though the Timber Wolves kept reforming after getting destroy, it was clear they were not getting any lunch today and back off. When they were gone the three mist-like cats turn to them and three mist-like ponies appear.

"Welcome to the cave of the Animals Spirits. I'm call Tiger Master who master the Spirit of the Tiger." The Red mist-like pony said.

"I'm Jaguar Master who master the Spirit of the Jaguar." The Blue mist-like Pony said.

"And I'm Cheetah Master who master the Spirit of the Cheetah." The Yellow mist-like pony said.

This cave is only for the chosen to see and enter. You three are a little young but who can we question about fate." Tiger Master said.

"Um, if you don't mind, who did you become mist-like and what are those behind you?" Sweetie Belle ask.

"10,000 years ago, there was a great war between ponies and animals. Though Ponies were declare the smartest out of the all the animals, there was one that thought he was better." Jaguar Master started.

"His name is Joi-Shi. A creature that was mix with every animal. He try to over throw the Ponies and many animals help him." Cheetah Master said.

"It said that his brother Dai-Shi is trying to take over another world, but we don't know what going on there." Tiger Master said.

"We are but the few Masters to fight in that war, some of the animals care for us and fought with us. It was a long war, but we won in the end." Jaguar Master said.

"The three animals behind us are the Tiger Spirit, the Jaguar Spirit and the Cheetah Spirit." Cheetah Master said.

"We watch over this land, waiting for the new ponies to master the spirit. We never thought it would be three fillies." Tiger Master said.

"Ya sure it not a mistake? I mean we came here trying to find our away back home." Apple Bloom ask.

"It no mistake young one. But tells us, who are you?" Cheetah Master ask.

"I'm Apple Bloom an earth pony that works on an Apple Farm." Apple Bloom said first.

"I'm Sweetie Belle, me and my sister are unicorns that live together in own house which is also a shop for dresses." Sweetie said.

"And I'm Scootaloo, a Pegasus that can't fly right now, but one day hopes to be the greatest flyer!" Scootaloo said last.

"We see." Jaguar Master said and all three turn to their animal spirits.

"It appear that our Animal Spirits what to go with you." Cheetah Master said.

"Huh?" The three fillies ask.

"Yes, our animal spirits wants to leave but only if they chosen ones will agree to use them." Tiger Master said.

"Why can't you leave?" Sweetie ask.

"Our bodies are long gone and we are stuck in this cave. If we try to leave we fade away along with our animal spirits." Jaguar Master said.

Sweetie Belle look that the three animals and nods.

"Ok, we'll take them to see the world they been missing." She said.

"We will?" The other two ask.

"Thanks you and now to give you each an animal spirit of ours." Cheetah Master said.

"Scootaloo, Though you are a little reckless, you are willy to stand up with your friends. For that I give you the strength of the Tiger Spirit." Tiger Master said as the Tiger Spirit roar and walk over to her.

"Apple Bloom, Though you are very brave and point out mistake, you never let anything stop you. For that I give you the sheath of Jaguar." Jaguar Master said as the Jaguar Spirit roar and walk over to her.

"Sweetie Belle, Though you are emotionless, you are trying to tell the truth and understands how others feel. For that I give you the speed of the Cheetah." Cheetah Master said as the Cheetah Spirit roar and walk over to her.

"With these three animal spirits, you are now a team." Tiger Master said.

"Master your animal spirits and one day you too can be masters." Jaguar Master said next.

"Though there is another reason why we give animal spirits. Are you familiar with Pony Rangers?" Cheetah Master said then ask.

"Yeah! We have the Element Pony Rangers back at Ponyville." Sweetie Belle said.

"Though they have been fighting the monsters they met, they fail to notices another evil working behind the scenes watching them." Tiger Master said.

"A few days ago Joi-Shi had escape his prison and has been working on a new army to over throw the ponies. He even took a hold on another pony body so he can fit in." Jaguar Master said.

"Your Element Pony Rangers will not be able to stop him once he's ready. So we need you to become Rangers as well." Cheetah Master said.

"What?! You want us to be Pony Rangers?!" Scootaloo ask in shock.

"Yes, here take these." Tiger Master said and made three sunglasses appear, each was red, blue, and yellow.

"They may look like sunglasses, but they are your keys to calling you animal spirits." Jaguar Master told them.

"When you need to use them, just tip the side button and said 'Jungle Beast, Spirit unleash.' and you will morph into the Jungle Fury Pony Rangers." Cheetah Master said.

"There are also rules that you must follow." Tiger Master warn them.

"First, never escalate a battle unless you need to." Jaguar Master said first.

"Second, never use your powers for personal gain." Cheetah Master said next.

"And Finally, keep your identities secret. These rules are being follow by the very same Rangers you know." Tiger Master said last.

"Ok, I can live by those rules." Apple Bloom said taking the blue sunglasses.

"Yeah, plus I think Rarity won't be happy if she fond out I'm a Ranger." Sweetie Belle said taking the yellow sunglass.

"It kind of cool, we read and pretend to be Pony Rangers but now we are Pony Rangers." Scootaloo said taking the red sunglasses.

"Good, if you get to fights and can't win. Call your animal spirit and they will aid you." Tiger Master said.

"Now you can leave. We can rest in peace now that there somepony else to use our animal spirits." Jaguar Master said.

"Mastering the animal spirits won't be easy, but we believe you can do it." Cheetah Master said.

"We won't let you down Masters. If this Joi-Shi shows it face then we'll stop him and make sure the Elements Rangers won't have any problems when they fight him." Scootaloo said.

The three master nods and started to disappear.

"Good luck Pony Rangers." They said before fading away.

"Now how are we going to hide three animal spirits?" Sweetie Belle ask.

To answer her question, the three animal spirits enter their bodies. It was strange first but they knew they had to get use to it. They left the cave and thanks to the animal spirits, they were able to find their way back home.

* * *

They were able to find their way out thanks to the animal spirits, what they didn't know is that they will become rangers soon then they thought.

Deep in a mountain area far from Ponyville, there was a castle hidden from sight. Camion an pony with the chameleon spirit was watching over creatures call Rinshi that were not ponies or animals, in a matter of fact no one knows what they are. They took forms of ponies to copy their master.

Speaking of their master, Joi-Shi walk up to Camion and said, "Any reports about the Rangers we been watching?"

"Yes, Their fallen ranger had return and now has a white tiger." Camion said bowing.

"Noting like the White Tiger Spirit, but even with it they were be no match for us." Joi-Shi said.

"I also report that they are at Canerlot Castle for a few days." Camion added.

"Hm, I think it time to test our warriors, they look restless." Joi-Shi said.

"I'll lead them to the village you are after master." Camion bow.

"Yes, but leave the Ponies alive, I want them to know that I have return." Joi-Shi said and walk away.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders was walking back to their tree-house talking about what happen in the Everfree Forest.

"Wow, never thought we get the chance to be rangers." Scootaloo said.

"Shhh! Not so loud Scootaloo, remember the third rule?" Apple Bloom said.

"Don't worry, I just surprise how we are, that all.", Scootaloo said, "It would be awesome if Rainbow Dash could know."

"Well she and the others are at Canerlot for a few days but we still can't tell them." Sweetie Belle remind them.

Then their animal spirits act up telling them something was wrong.

"What is it?" Sweetie ask.

Their question was soon answered by a group of Ponies running pass them.

"What? There an attack on Ponyville?" Apple Bloom ask.

"Well, what do we have here?" They heard and turn to see Camion.

"Who are you?" Scootaloo ask.

"I'm Camion, my master Joi-Shi what to test this village strength while the Rangers are away." He said.

The three Fillies knew that was trouble, but how did they know the Rangers were gone was beyond them. They only see the Rangers when there trouble. They stood their ground, they were giving power to protect and since they were told the Element Rangers were gone, they will have to take their place until then.

"Oh, this is cute. You three think you can stop us? Rinshi attack!" Camion said.

That was a big problem to the three fillies. They just got their animal spirits and they haven't even got a chance to train. Luckily the three big Cats were ahead of them. They increase their senses and ready to teach them how to fight in each style.

Scootaloo felt something in the back of her mind telling her to duck and she did. A Rinshi try to attack from behind and missing when Scootaloo duck. She kick back knocking it into a few more Rinshis.

Sweetie Belle kept ducking and jumping mostly out of fear, but the Cheetah Spirit help her. Sweetie Belle started to move a bit faster and soon was able to knock the Rinshi down.

Apple Bloom had a little more luck on her side. Due to begin rise on an Apple farm, she was pretty tough on her own. She buck left and right taking out Rinshi as she did. The Jaguar Spirit help by warning her about incoming attacks.

The three were doing well, but they couldn't hold on for long. While being small help them a lot, the Rinshi was able to overpower them and threw them away from them.

"Hm, you did well, but you are no match for us." Camion said.

"What do we do now?" Sweetie Belle ask.

"We got to hold off until the Rangers get here but I'm not sure if we can." Apple Bloom answer.

Scootaloo felt something land on her nose and reach to grab it. That when she saw it was the Red sunglasses that the Masters give her.

"Girls let call our Animal Spirits. Remember we are the Pony Rangers. We can protect Ponyville in the Element Rangers place." She told her friends.

Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom nods and took out their sunglasses and put them on.

"You think those things will help you?" Camion ask thinking they were joking.

But they weren't. They place them on and push the button on the side.

"JUNGLE BEAST! SPIRIT UNLEASH!"

As the color mist appear around them, they sudden grew to be fully grow mares. Still no cutie marks but they didn't worry about that as they were color in three colors. Sweetie Belle was cover in yellow with spots move down her side. She had a bit of black on her shoulders and arms. Her helmet was also yellow with spots on it. Apple Bloom cover in blue with spots as well but her had more spots over the others. She too had a bit of black on her shoulders and arms and her helmet had them too. Scootaloo was cover in red with stripes instead of spots going down her side. She, like the others, had a bit of black on her shoulders and her arms. Her helmet was also red with stripes down the middle. All three had thunderbolt-like stripes on their crest.

Camion look in shock on what he just seen. Three Fillies just use animal spirits to change into three creatures.

"Who are you!?" He shouted.

The three smile under their helmets and answer.

"With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!" Apple Bloom said getting into a position that show she ready to attack.

"With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!" Sweetie Belle said getting into a position that show she ready to defend.

"With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!" Scootaloo said getting into a position that show both attack and defend.

"JUNGLE FURY PONY RANGERS!" They all shouted.

"What! More Pony Rangers?!" Camion shouted.

"We are allies to the Element Rangers! We protect Ponyville while they are away." Scootaloo said.

"And now, to make sure that it standing when they get back!" Apple Bloom said.

"Let take them down." Sweetie Belle added.

"Rinshi attack!" Camion shouted and the two groups charge.

Thanks to using their animal spirits, the three were on a whole new game. They started to take took down Rinshi left and right. One filly saw that fight and took a quick picture. He ran off before getting spotted. Sweetie Belle took down three Rinshis with a roundhouse kick before seeing some Rinshi charge at her.

"Call for the Beast inside, Bring out the Cheetah!" She said and the Cheetah Spirit appear. It took out a few Rinshi as Sweetie look in surprise.

Apple Bloom saw what Sweetie Belle did and try it herself.

"Call for the Beast inside, Unleash the Jaguar!" She said and the Jaguar Spirit appear. Like the Cheetah Spirit it took out a few Rinshi.

Scootaloo duck under one Rinshi attack and kick it away. She turn and saw even more of them.

"Call for the Beast inside, Free the Tiger!" She shouted and the Tiger spirit appear.

In no time all the Rinshi were defeated. The three Jungle Rangers stood ready to fight Camion, but he decide now was not the time to fight.

"You won this fight! But you will pay!" He said and disappear.

"Whoa! He gone!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Joi-Shi try to attack Ponyville and how did he know the Element Rangers were away at the time?" Apple Bloom ask.

"I think the bigger question is, how are we going to explain Ponyville there another team of rangers here." Scootaloo stated.

They three look at each other before spotted a crowd moving toward them slowly. All three of them can understand. After all, there was a group of evil rangers.

"Do not fear us. We are good Rangers." Scootaloo call out.

"Yes, we are here to help the Element Rangers." Apple Bloom said next.

"We are the Jungle Fury Pony Rangers." Sweetie Belle said last.

Then they jump away leaving many ponies in confusion and awe.

* * *

Back at the their club house, the CMC sat down and look over their sunglasses.

"Who would thought the three of us will become Pony Rangers." Sweetie Belle said.

"Remind girls, we are allies of the Element Rangers, we not trying to take their place." Apple Bloom said.

"Relax, Apple Bloom. I bet they are just as surprise as the rest of Ponyville to see another team of Rangers." Scootaloo said.

"Yeah, Ah know, but who can say the Joi-Shi will try again and go after the Element Rangers next? They won't stand a chance." Apple Bloom said.

"Then we'll stop him before he does. After all, when not looking for our Cutie marks, we can ready to fight Joi-Shi and make sure the Element Pony Rangers fight to protect Ponyville just like us." Sweetie Belle said.

The three high hoof and shouted "JUNGLE FURY! PONY RANGERS!" before covering their mouths.

"We got to work on our shouts when not morph." Sweetie Belle said and the other two nods.

* * *

Camion appear back in the Castle and bow.

"We have a new problem. There another group of Rangers that call themselves Jungle Fury." He said.

"More Pony Rangers? Hm...", Joi-Shi said, "Find out what you can about these Rangers and continue to watch the Element Rangers. If those two team up, they could be troublesome."

"Yes, Master. There is one thing I fond out when meeting them. They start out as fillies and have the animal spirits of the Tiger, Jaguar, and Cheetah." Camion said.

"The Jungle Cats? They meet the Masters. Most impressive. They will be tested so see if they can face me with my new body once it time. The can't stand up to the King of Beast." Joi-Shi said and walk away.

* * *

Here you go! Now as a reminded, this is supposed to take place during the Second season of the Element Pony Rangers which I did not do yet. Plus it give hints on what going in during this story. Next Chapter will be the Zords and weapons. Now there only three Power Rangers Shows I know that has three Rangers at the beginning those are Jungle Fury, Dino Thunder, and RPM. I chose Jungle Fury over Dino Thunder and RPM because Dino Thunder had a returning Ranger and since this take place during season two, I couldn't use Twilight as the black Dino Ranger. I didn't use RPM because it take place in the future and I didn't know which fillies to use as the rest of the RPM Rangers. So Jungle Fury it is. If you are wondering, yes they will getting Jungle Master mode and have new animal spirits and well as the Spirit Rangers. I already have an idea who going to be the Wolf Ranger and Rhino Ranger, but feel free to guess. I'll tell you if you right our wrong in the next chapter and can I please get a review for my other Power Ranger/MLP crossover? That might go on hold until I get one. Don't forget to review this one too!


	2. Jungle Pride Megazord and Jungle Weapons

**Pony Rangers Jungle Fury**

**Phantom Fan 21**: The weapons and zords chapter. My Element Rangers will show up in this Chapter to met the Jungle Fury Pony Rangers. They will still keep their true names from each other but I plan on making more meetings in later chapters. Next I'll have the CMC meet more Masters, you should know which three if you watch Jungle Fury.

* * *

"The new Team of Rangers has stated to be allies of the Element Rangers and save Ponyville. It still unclear if they are helpers, but hope they can stay true to what they say." Rainbow read off the paper.

It been five hours since they got back and already the paper was covering a new team of Rangers. Rainbow couldn't believe there was another team of Rangers and believe they were just fans, not that she mind, but it sounded like somepony was trying to steal their thunder and Rainbow wasn't happy about that.

"Come on Rainbow, Don't getter ya tail in a knot. Celestia told us herself that Ponyville was safe before we could morph." AppleJack said.

Rainbow roll her eyes. She still didn't like this one bit.

"You know these Jungle Fury Rangers do sound like their on our side. I mean we already have to deal with evil Rangers." Fluttershy said.

"It is nice to have another team watch and protect Ponyville when we are away.", Twilight said, "Maybe if we can meet them..."

"And tell them to let the pros handle the danger!" Rainbow said cutting Twilight off.

"Oh, Dashie! It not like they are trying to replace us. In fact I heard they even said they are here to help from the Cakes!" Pinkie said happily.

"I still don't trust them." Rainbow said crossing her hooves.

Before more could be talk about they heard something else.

"WHOA!" *CRASH!*

They jump up and ran outside, there they saw Scootaloo wearing a training suit that was red and look to have a thunderbolt on it. Closing in were Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle also wearing training suits that was blue and yellow.

"Ow, mastering this tiger technique is harder then it looks." Scootaloo said as she stood up.

"Scoots? What are you and the girls doing?" Rainbow ask as they walk up.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, You'll be glad to heard that the Cutie Mark Crusaders are done with dangerous stunts." Scootaloo said.

"Yeah, we what to try out some fighting move you try to teach Apple Bloom and so far no luck." Sweetie Belle said.

"But Sweetie Belle, why would you what to learn this?" Rarity ask.

"We heard about the new team of rangers and the things they fought." Sweetie Belle said.

"And after being save by both the Element Rangers and Jungle Fury Rangers, we what to be able to defend ourselves." Apple Bloom said.

"What the Tiger Technique?" Pinkie ask.

"And what a Tiger?" AppleJack added.

"A Tiger is a big cat that has stripes and I never met one, it would be nice." Fluttershy said.

"The Tiger Technique is something I made up and mine not the only one." Scootaloo said.

"I have what call the Cheetah Technique." Sweetie Belle said.

"And my is call the Jaguar Technique." Apple Bloom said.

"OH! More big cats! Wait, I remember something, those three are call the jungle cats." Fluttershy gasp.

"You three wouldn't happen to know any thing about the Jungle Fury Rangers would you?" Rainbow ask.

"Rainbow Dash! They are just fillies, they are fans of the Element Rangers and who can say there are fans of those other Rangers too?" AppleJack said.

"Yeah, heh, fans." Scootaloo said quietly.

"Hey Twilight, do you have anything about our techniques?" Sweetie Belle ask her.

"Huh? Well yes, but you three sure about this? I understand you what to protect yourselves." Twilight ask to be sure.

"In the words of Big Macintosh, Eyep!" Apple Bloom said.

Twilight could see that they weren't going to back down. So she went in and brought out a book that had everything about hoof-to-hoof combat and all fighting moves.

"Thanks Twilight!" The three said and ran off.

"That was weird." Rainbow ask.

"So now what?" Pinkie ask.

"I guess we go and find these Jungle Fury Pony Rangers and give them a piece of my mind." Rainbow said.

The other roll their eyes and walk back in Twilight's house.

* * *

At the Castle of Joi-Shi, Camion walk up to his master and bow.

"I have a Rinshi that will test both Rangers teams." He said and an Rinshi dress a lot different then the rest with a some on head look like a Praying Mantis.

"Mantor, the spirit of the Praying Mantis will fight the Element and Jungle Fury Rangers." Camion said.

"Good, now go! And See if these rangers at worth fighting!" Joi-Shi said.

Yes, my master!" Mantor said and walk away.

"Camion go with him. Make sure you can try to keep the Element Rangers fighting us so they can fall." Joi-Shi order him.

Camion bow and follow Mantor out.

* * *

Thanks to reading the book they got from Twilight, The CMC's were able to use most of the fighting moves and even learn how to use their animal spirits to increase their senses.

"Wow! Who knew Twilight had something like this." Sweetie Belle said kicking an dummy.

"This book really help out. It like we are morph when we're not." Scootaloo agree.

"It has been quiet and we got lots of time to train, but Ah can't shake the feeling that Joi-Shi is about to attack." Apple Bloom said.

Their Animal spirits act up as a warning that Apple Bloom was right. They look out and saw that something was attack Ponyville.

They ran outside of their clubhouse and into Ponyville. They saw the Rinshi again and knew what to do.

Scootaloo jump over one and buck it before standing on her back hooves and started to use her Tiger Techniques. She knock one down and kick the other away.

Apple Bloom slid under one Rinshi and jump to uppercut the Rinshi in front her. Then use the Jaguar Technique, She punch one away before flipping into the air and kick out both legs that hit two Rinshis.

Sweetie Belle speed past three Rinshis and ram into another one. She try and use the Cheetah Technique. Sweetie started to more faster then normal able to block and counter some attack.

The three regroup and nods. They took put their Sunglasses and out them on.

"JUNGLE BEAST! SPIRIT UNLEASH!"

Once more they become full grow mares and charge into the Pony Rangers Jungle Fury. They charge back into the fight and took down some Rinshis. Sweetie Belle kick down a Rinshi and turn to punch another one down.

"Cheetah Jab!" She shouted and started to punch an Rinshi at fast speeds before knock it away.

Apple Bloom jump on one Rinshi and roll on the ground and jump back up. She caught one of the Rinshi spears and spin around before pulling it to her and kick it down.

Scootaloo charge and sweep kick a Rinshi down before moving back up and block another attack. She jump away as three Rinshis try to stab her. She kick the spears away and jump over them and hit the others from behind.

They three took down the Rinshis in no time at all. The three high hoof before hearing somepony speak up.

"Ok, I admit, that wasn't bad." They heard.

They turn and saw the Element Pony Rangers step up. They stood in a line and held put their hooves to shake. Five of them shook hooves, only the Red Element Ranger didn't.

"You three were so good!" The Pinkie Element Ranger shouted.

"Yeah, like you three been doing this for years." The Blue Element Ranger added.

"What are those things?" The Yellow Element Ranger ask.

"Rinshis, they are warriors that are send by their master Joi-Shi." Scootaloo answer.

"Joi-Shi?" The Red Element Ranger repeated.

"Yes, long ago there was a war between animals and Ponies. Joi-Shi lead the Animals to fight ponies, however some animals care for the ponies and help them. That was about 10,000 years ago." Sweetie Belle said.

"Oh, my! All those poor animals." The Yellow Element Ranger gasp.

"There, there dear, I'm sure they were ok after words." The Black Element Ranger said to her.

"So what your story, Rookies?" The Red Element Ranger ask.

"We were giving animal spirits from Tiger, Jaguar, and Cheetah Masters. They had told us that Joi-Shi was watching you while you fight your monsters and had us fight these Rinshis." Apple Bloom said.

"We see, thank you for helping keep Ponyville safe." The White Element Ranger said.

Before more could be said an strange attack shot out and they two Rangers group jump back. The Jungle Fury Rangers wasn't sure but they thought it look like a tongue. They follow and saw they were right, only they never thought they see a pony do that.

"Camion!" Scootaloo said and the Jungle Fury Rangers got ready.

"Did that pony stick out it tongue out in, like, ten feet?" The Blue Element Ranger ask.

"Why yes, I did. I have the Spirit of the Chameleon." As soon as he said that he grain a armor that look like a Chameleon.

"And he not alone." said another voice.

The Rangers watch as another creature step out and look to be a bug.

"A Praying Mantis?" Yellow Element Ranger ask.

"Ah, the Ranger that loves animals. You know our master what us to live you as we rid of the others." Mantor said.

"Your not going to get rid of any Ponies!" Scootaloo said.

"Leave this to us." Red Element Ranger said.

"No way! Our animal spirits were giving to use to stop Joi-Shi. We are not backing down." Scootaloo said.

"Leave this to the pros, you Phony Rangers!" Red Element Ranger shouted getting in Scootaloo face.

"Element Red!", White Element Ranger shouted, "They may have a point."

"What?!" Element Red ask.

"Heh, and I was told to test the Jungle Fury Rangers but it looks like I testing the Element Rangers as well." Mantor said.

"No you're not!" Scootaloo said and jump out them.

"Jungle Red wait!" Apple Bloom said trying to stop her.

Scootaloo didn't listen and soon started to attack both Camion and Mantor.

Mantor was able to slash Scootaloo as Camion slash down with his sais. Scootaloo roll on the ground as they walk up.

"Charging head first into battle is not a smart idea." Camion said.

"Cheetah Jab!" Sweetie Belle shouted and got in front them and hit them back.

Apple Bloom ran up and help Scootaloo up.

"They're right about that, we can't just head into a fight. We need time to look them over before we can fight them." She said.

"You deal with Jungle Rangers, I'll have the Element Rangers." Camion said.

"Sure thing! Taking down two Rangers groups will be a snap." Mantor said.

The Jungle Fury Rangers ready themselves as the Element Rangers did as well. Mantor started to slash down the Jungle Fury Rangers as Camion did with the Element Rangers. Scootaloo got up and started to throw attacks she knew but all was block and counter. Apple Bloom rush in and grab Mantor but she was knock off. Sweetie Belle ran up and trying to attack again but she couldn't do any thing as well. Mantor slash all three away and turn to see Camion was still battling the Element Rangers.

"Too bad for you! You rangers are history now." Mantor said and started to walk up them.

Before he got close, a howl was heard and everyone stop.

"What was that?!" Mantor ask before he was attack by a purple mist.

Once it remain still only Element Yellow knew what it was.

"A wolf?" She ask out loud.

Soon a purple mist-like pony step up and look at Mantor.

"You won't be harming these three students." He said.

"Huh? Who are you?" Mantor ask.

"I'm Wolf Master! And this is the spirit of the Wolf." He said.

The wolf spirit howl as it ready to fight once more.

"Ha! You can't even touch us any more! Your body is long gone!" Camion said.

"Maybe so, but I have fond someone to take my power and he will group once he ready." Wolf Master said.

"Huh? Who's that?" Scootaloo ask.

"You'll know in time Rangers. But first to remove the traitor and this foal creature." He said.

"Traitor?" The Rangers ask.

"Wolf Spirit, ATTACK!" Wolf Master said and the Wolf Spirit did.

Mantor was easily knock away due to he can't hurt a spirit. The Wolf try to go after Camion next back he quickly got away. The two Rangers groups walk up to him as the Wolf Spirit howl in victory.

"Wow! That was awesome." Scootaloo said.

"Thank young student of the Tiger Master." Wolf Master said.

"So it true? There was a war between ponies and animals?" Element Yellow ask him.

"Yes, I am one of the Master that fought in the war." Wolf Master said.

"You said traitor earlier, who did you mean?" Element White ask.

"Camion, he was once a pony that use the spirit of the chameleon to spy on our enemies but betray us for ever last life." Wolf Master said.

"What, You mean that pony is over 10,000 years old?" Element Pink ask surprise.

"Yes and he not the only one but there no time, Jungle Fury Rangers." Wolf Master said before turn to the Rangers he call of.

"Yes master?" The three said.

"I have to take you some where to train for a bit. You will be needed it." He said.

"We see.", Scootaloo said, "We see you Element Rangers later."

Soon the Wolf Master and the Jungle Fury Rangers disappear as the Wolf Spirit cover them.

"Ok, did anypony else just as confuse as I am?" Element Red ask.

"I'll send a note to the Princess about the new team and that war." Element White said.

* * *

The CMC appear in the Everfree forest and discover they un-morph.

"Huh? What are we doing here?" Scootaloo ask.

"You have find your Spirit Animals in the Everfree Forest and this is were you must train with your new weapons." Wolf Master said.

"Weapons?" The CMC ask.

"Don't worry, they will only hurt the Rinshis but first you must learn how to us them." Wolf Master said before three fake weapons then never saw before appear.

"Apple Bloom, these are your Jungle Tonfas. Design to be held by ponies hooves." He said.

Apple Bloom looked them, they were two sticks with a perpendicular handle attached a third of the way down the length of the stick, and is about 15-20 inches long but shorten to fit her hooves. Once she grab them she started to do tricks she didn't know she had.

"Sweetie Belle, this is your Jungle Bo. Use it to stop Joi-Shi evil animals spirits." He said next.

Sweetie Belle saw that the Bo was a very tall and long staff, normally around 1.8 m (5.9 ft) long, but shorten for her size. Like Apple Bloom, Sweetie grab it and started doing tricks she didn't know she had.

"And Scootaloo, this is your Jungle Chunks. Use them for quick movements to take down any Rinshi in your way." He said last.

Scootaloo saw that the chunks were two sticks connected at one end by a short rope. Unlike Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, she did not know how to use them.

"Well Scootaloo, what are you waiting for? Use them." Sweetie Belle ask.

"Um...I don't know how." She answer.

"It appear Scootaloo has not learn the impartments of team work." Wolf Master said.

"What? But I do! Who can I not know?" Scootaloo ask in shock.

"The fight you were in show that you was really to fight on your own instead with your team. If you are a team you must work together only then the next lesson will be learn." Wolf Master said turning away.

Scootaloo couldn't believe it. She wanted to show the Element Rangers that she and her friends are here to help but if she does learn about team work as a Ranger then they will never stop Joi-Shi. Scootaloo sign.

"Teach me." She said.

"I can not. I have to return to my Student. He is almost done with his training and will join you soon." Wolf Master said.

"When can we met him?" Sweetie Belle ask.

"Soon, young rangers, very soon." He said before disappearing.

"I'm going to train." Scootaloo said.

The two watch as she walk off carrying her Jungle Chucks. They feel sorry for Scootaloo, but thought they leave her be for right now and train as well. Taking their Jungle weapons back out, they started to practice with them.

* * *

Rainbow flew through air not happy. She met the Jungle Fury Rangers and Twilight had agree they were friends and fellow rangers. She on the other hoof didn't think they were members yet. Like the Element Rangers, they appear from no where and started calling themselves Rangers. Celestia even said that she didn't send these Rangers and Luna was still recovering from her time as Nightmare Moon. So who send them and why? Rainbow was turn away from her thoughts when she heard something below her.

"OUCH! Come on, I can do this...OUCH!" She heard.

Rainbow decide to see what was up. She land near a clearing and saw Scootaloo waving what she knew as chucks around and head herself a few times.

"Come on, I got to learn about team work if I'm going to master these techniques." She hear her say and wave the Chunks again.

Rainbow watch as Scootaloo hit the back of her head and grab it pain. She saw that tears were showing in her eyes. Rainbow sign, Scootaloo was taking this new training really seriously. Maybe she should help her out. the question about teamwork ran through her head but ignore it.

"Hey Squint!" Rainbow said as she walk up.

Scootaloo snap her head up and quickly wipe her tears away. She turn to see Rainbow and out on the best smile she could.

"Hey Rainbow Dash! What up?" She said.

"I should ask you that.", Rainbow said, "What are you doing out here?"

Scootaloo sign and pick up her Jungle Chucks.

"Training." She answer and try again only to hit her head once more.

"I see, for using fake chucks, they got to hurt." Rainbow said as she flinch from another hit Scootaloo give herself.

Scootaloo said noting. She didn't want Rainbow to think she'll give up easily. She was about to try again when Rainbow stop her.

"You know, maybe I can give you a few pointers about how to use these." She said.

Scootaloo was shock, Rainbow giving her some help on using her Jungle Chucks. She always thought Rainbow would give her pointers on flying but not chucks.

"I use theses when I was young too. Trust me, my parents thought I was in fight every time I come home with bumps on my head." Rainbow said smiling.

"Really?" Scootaloo ask.

"Sure did! Hang on, I'll be right back." Rainbow said then flew off.

Once Rainbow return, she gave Scootaloo a helmet and started to help her train. Scootaloo still kept hitting her head but thanks to the helmet she didn't feel anything. Hours pass and Rainbow kept helping Scootaloo and soon Scootaloo was help to use her Chucks without hitting her head. She wave the chucks at the fake scarecrow pony that was made. Scootaloo knock it clear off the stick and smile.

"Nice work Scoots." Rainbow said proudly.

"Thanks Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo said smiling.

Then her tiger spirit warn her about some trouble as Rainbow element went off.

"Listen Scoots I got to go and keep up the training." Rainbow said.

"Yeah, I got to go too. The others are wondering where I am." Scootaloo said.

The two Pegasi ran from each other looking for a safe place to morph. Once Scootaloo fond a place, she pull out her Sunglasses and put them on then hit the button on the side.

"JUNLGE BEAST! SPIRIT UNLEASE!" She said and become the Jungle Fury Red Ranger.

* * *

The Jungle Fury and Element Rangers where fight Rishis again as Camion watch. He smile, Mantor come up with a plan to destroy Ponyville dam to flood it. It happen before only this time nopony was going to stop it. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom jump away before looking at each other and nods.

"Jungle Tonfas! Jungle Bo!" They said and pull out their weapons now normal size.

Apple Bloom block one of the spears and use her other Tonfa to knock a few down as she spin around. She flip the spear away and kick the Rishi away.

Sweetie Belle flip in a group of Rishis and use he bow to trip a few before ducking low and letting the spears cover her. She push back up and spin around knock the Rishis down. She then stick her Bo behind her and hit a Rishi that try to sneak up on her.

Camion was surprise to see the Jungle Fury Rangers have new weapons but relax. It didn't matter to him, the dam was about to explode and there was noting that can be done about it. He heard the explosion and jump to higher ground.

The Ranger heard it as well and saw the water raging towards them. They quickly jump to higher ground and turn to see Mantor walk though now 30 feet tall.

"Girls!" The rangers heard two vices call out.

Soon Scootaloo (as Jungle Fury red) and Rainbow (as Element Red) appear and ran up to them.

"What happen?" Scootaloo ask.

"And what that?" Rainbow ask next.

"The dam bust and look like that mantis is behind it." Element White said.

Rainbow turn to the Jungle Fury Rangers who were talking about how it was going to be stop.

"Hey, Jungle Rangers!", She call out having them turn to her, "We got this go see if any pony needs help from the flood!"

"You got it!" Scootaloo said knowing that they can't handle this yet.

The Element Rangers nods and rise their hoofs.

"WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW! WHITE TIGER ZORD I SUMMON YOU!"

Scootaloo spotted some ponies hanging on to the side of a build close by and quickly help them up.

"You ok?" She ask.

They nod and look up to see the Element Megazord as well as the White Tiger Zord in battle mode fighting Mantor. The problem was they were losing, badly.

"We got to help them." Sweetie Belle said fearing for their safely.

"Scootaloo turn back to the ponies she save and said, "Get to safely."

They nod again and ran off. Scootaloo look at the Megazord and White Tiger Battlezord. She knew it was imported to use team work and she was ready to try.

"Girls, I'm sorry about before. I guess I was so caught up on trying to show we are here to help I forgot about team work. So this time let use it to help the Element Rangers." She said.

"And you have learn the next technique." Wolf Master said as he appear.

"Wolf Master?" The three ask when they saw him.

"Combine your Animal Spirits to from the Jungle Pride Megazord. Remember work as a team to beat this evil animal spirit." He said before disappear.

"Let do it for the Element Rangers and Ponyville." Scootaloo said.

"ANIMAL SPIRITS UNITED AS ONE!" They shouted as their jungle cat spirits appear in their mist forms then appear as zords as the mist fade from them.

The Cheetah and Jaguar fold their legs up and move their bodies up until their heads was facing straight. The Tiger was different, it folded it back legs when it jump and the Cheetah and Jaguar combine on the Tiger as it roar and a face appear. The Jungle Fury Rangers appear inside and was ready for battle.

"JUNGLE PRIDE MEGAZORD!" They shouted.

Mantor has already knock both the Element Megazord and the White Tiger Battlezord to the ground and laugh.

"So long Rangers, It was fun!" He said and rise his pinchers.

The Element Rangers brace themselves as he brought them down. Before the blow was made, he was kick away. The Element Rangers look in surprise as they saw a _third_ Megazord stand over them.

"You them? You got to get pass us first!" Scootaloo as the three stood in a fighting position with the Megazord doing the same.

"WHAT?!" Mantor shouted.

"When did they get a Megazord?" Element Pink ask.

"Why don't ya rest for a bit?" Apple Bloom said surprising Element Blue.

"We got this!" Sweetie Belle added.

Camion walk up and saw the Jungle Pride Megazord and scoff.

"Big deal, they won't last long." He said.

Mantor rush up and try to slash them but the Megazord dodge each attack.

"Come Rangers, let some him the meaning of Team Work!" Scootaloo said and they nod.

As Mantor came in rush for attack, the Jungle Pride Megazord jump over him and land right behind him and turn around.

"GRRRRR! Hold still!" Mantor said.

"SPIN ATTACK!" They shouted and started to spin.

The Megazord did the same and charge at Mantor. He try to attack back but was taking down by the attack.

"WHAT?! BUT YOU JUST BECAME RANGERS!" He shouted as he lost his color and blew to pieces.

"PONY RANGERS JUNGLE FURY!" The Jungle Fury Rangers shouted as the Jungle Pride made it victory pose.

* * *

"It clear that the Jungle Fury Rangers are heroes and allies to the Element Rangers. The Element Rangers agree to leave the new Animal monsters to the Jungle Fury Rangers and agree that they are here to help." Rainbow read off the paper.

"I see you're warming up to them." Twilight said.

"They save our flanks. They were right, those new monsters are too strong for us." Rainbow said.

"Glad to hear that." Twilight said smiling.

They were going to talk more when the heard some near the Everfree Forest.

"Wow, Scootaloo! Nice move!" They heard Sweetie Belle voice.

"Yeah, thanks to Rainbow Dash, I learn how imported it is to use team work." Scootaloo voice came next.

"Rainbow help ya? Scootaloo that cheating." Apple Bloom voice said last.

"Hey, Team work is imported! We better use it if we get cutie marks for teamwork, though I wonder what it could look like." Scootaloo voice said.

The Mane Six shook their heads, the CMC's were never going to change. They walk over and saw them trying to put up some dummies and laying not to far was a Bo, Chucks, and Tonfas. Rarity gasp as she saw Sweetie Belle pick up the Bo and was about to walk over and take from her when she saw how she use it. Apple Jack jaw drop when she Saw Apple Bloom pick up the Tonfas and started using them like a pro. Rainbow smile as she saw Scootaloo use the chucks without a problem. The three fillies went on training as the Mane Six watch. The day was great, the CMC's was learning how to defend themselves and a new Ranger team was accepted.

* * *

Camion walk in the temple and bow at the sight of his master.

"Mantor had fail, the new Rangers can use their Animal Spirits to fight back giant ones as well." He said.

"So, the new Rangers are trouble some? I guess it time to release _my fury!_ Joi-Shi said as he turn around.

He had taking control of a orange pony with dark red mane and tail. His cutie mark was a black belt. He let out a roar showing that he had the Spirit of the Lion. The King of the Beast.

* * *

Choosing a Pony for Joi-Shi was hard so I made one up, plus it took me a long time to plan this chapter, but I got the Weapons and Zords. Next the Jungle Masters appear as well as Wolf Master Student but he won't be a ranger yet. Please review.


End file.
